Las Puertas De La Oscuridad
by caila-c
Summary: una cazadora de cartas y tesoros se muda a japón,pero no todo es rosa,su primer trabajo en Domino City es secuestrar a Yugi,pero el destino se interpondra o no? *Nuevo Capitulo Up *Un encuentro cercano del tercer tipo con Kaiba y algo mas...please R/R XD
1. Capitulo 1

  

      **Las puertas de la oscuridad**

****

**Autora:** Caila_C ( sip esa soy yo ^^)

**N/a : **^^ hulas! Es mi primer intento de  fic ( al fin señores! Ya era hora -_-U) y pues qu les digo ^^U erm primero lo primero  yu-gi-oh no me pertenece y si lo hiciera de seguro qu no estaria aquí escribiendo esto, sino qu estuviera en alguna isla paradisiaca y con una caipirinha helada *babeando * XD caipirinha helaaaadaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! *-* ( el calor hace mal T_T aquí estoy en 40 gradoss!!!! Y SE SUPONE QU ES OTOÑO NO?!?!!?!)  

Ok esta es la clave pa qu lo entiendan mejor:

 // _blah..blah…blah_// ··· yami hablando a hikari

/ _blah..blah..blah_../ ··· hikari hablando a yami 

" blah" ···· enfasis o sarcasmo

 ok ahora si a la historia!!!! XD ( caipirinhaaa!! Donde estas?!?! TE EXTRAÑO!!!! ;_;)

-+-+-+-+-+-+···

_ clank_

_clank_

- uhm… estúpida pistola …. Decide morirse justamente ahora, cuando mas la necesito….- en las sombras se veía un cuerpo completamente agazapado en la esquina de un callejón maloliente y oscuro, aunque la figura que estaba ahí no le importaba el olor a pútrida muerte.

La figura estaba afanada en hacer funcionar la pistola, y primero moriria si no la arreglaba, en parte tenia razon, cinco personas se aproximaban con rapidez al callejón.

_Clank_

_Clank_

- …. Mierda ..- murmuró, y se agacho aun mas a las sombras, era mejor que no la vieran ahora, la pistola  se habia trancado y ninguna fuerza humana era posible para hacerla mover.

y el tiempo se le estaba acabando….

Entre las sombras empezo a buscar una arma de apoyo en su cinturón, pero con frustración descubrio que esa estaba descargada y por ende inutil si queria librarse de esos tipos.

Que , por desgracia, estaban a escasos metros de su posicion.

-/ ¡_yang, tonta si tienes otra en el brazo!/ _la voz dentro de su mente le grito como si fuera lo mas obvio

-// _¡callaté!¿por qué demonios se te ocurre ponerte las armas en los lugares mas recónditos eh?!// _respondió la aludida con enojo.

-/ _ por que se supone que asi nadie sospechara de que tienes al armamento iraquí ahí dentro! Duh!/ _le explico su voz interior

por un momento la figura se mantuvo callada, la voz interior de su amiga le había ganado la batalla otra vez 

siendo esa la vez numero 1585 de su derrota verbal con la loca voz de su aibou

….y después decian que la hikari era la inocente.

Decidio seguir los consejos de su voz interior y agarro el arma atada a su brazo izquierdo. Espero unos escasos segundos y , agachada aun en las sombras, vio en donde estaban las personas

Uhm solo cinco hombres, altos , fornidos y para nada agiles.

 Un pan comido, como diría Kate de seguro.

Los hombres, completamente inadvertidos de su muy oscuro porvenir, buscaban a la escurridiza intrusa para exterminarla de una vez.

Aunque la misma intrusa estaba a punto de exterminarlos a ellos.

Suspirando un poco, le hablo a su voz - //_oye.. voy o no voy?//_

_-/ como que" voy o no voy?" eso no se pregunta!!!! VE AHORA!! /_

_-// ok ama y señora del suicidio, como usted lo diga//_

_-/ calla y mata bien? Que si te matan no podré ir a casa a dormir/_

con esas ultimas palabras de "aliento" de parte de su aibou , se abalanzó contra uno de los hombres con un patada casi irreal desde el piso hasta la cara del desafortunado hombre. 

" EH!! AHÍ ESTA!! ATRAPENLA!!" – los cuatro hombres restantes se dirigieron hacia ella, pero el movimiento habia sido muy tardio….

En unos cuantos segundos se podía observar que la chica de las sombras salía como un gato en busca de sus presas ,haciendo un salto digno de un gimnasta, y derrumbando a dos de ellos, mientras que agarraba el arma de uno de los aturdidos hombres  y disparaba a los dos restantes.

Pero no se dio cuenta de su pequeño error…..

-//_ la , la , la! Jaja te dije que no debias de preocuparte, aibou suicida!// _le dijo a su voz ,con mucha satisfacción

-/_ bueno debo admitir que.. CUIDADO!!!/_

- eeeh?….

un golpe con el reverso de la pistola casi la manda al mundo de los muertos, no se habia percatado del sexto hombre .

cayó con un sonoro " thud" y el hombre  pisandole la espalda , le apuntó en el craneo .

y si este era el fin? Y si este hombre al fin pudiera matarla?- /_oye no es tiempo de meditar sobre la muerte ahora!!!  déjamelo a mi/_

un pequeño fulgor se dislumbro en la oscuridad, la persona que la estaba pisando ahora adquirio una cara de sorpresa al ver la luz que emanaba de repente debajo de su pie.

Y eso le daba tiempo para distraerlo…

Una sonrisa maquiavelica, solo vistas en la cara de asesinos y de pervertidos, se le cruzo por la cara, y con un golpe certero con la pierna derribo al pesado humano que ahora se encontraba en el piso.

Temblaba…temblaba… que ser tan patetico, asustado por una chica mil veces menor que el en edad.

La chica agarro su arma y le disparó en mitad de la frente, dejando sangre desparramada como el agua por todos lados , siendo una parodia de un film gore, solo que verdadero.

-/ _yang, larguemonos de aquí que me duele la espalda!!/_

_-// bien, pero yo podía con el! Por que no me lo dejaste?//_

_-/ y arruinarme mi diversion? No!!!/_

_-// como sea vamonos antes de que a kate se le ocurra matarnos en serio por no llegar a tiempo//_

_-/ esta bien ..mama! *risa */_

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+····

- YUGI!!!!! HORA DE IR A LA ESCUELA LLEGARAS TARDE!!!!- en la residencia motou , el día habia comenzado con su siempre original forma de despertar.

Menos mal que no existía un reloj despertador con la voz de sugoroku motou, por que de seguro que cada joven que fuera al colegio, tendría que soportar el grito mañanero.

El joven que ,desgraciadamente vive con sugoruku, se encontraba durmiendo tan placidamente como hace unas horas atrás, solo que ahora un espiritu, que era el clon exacto de yugi, se encontraba al lado de la cama de su aibou, tratando de despertarlo.

-yugi….yugi –el espiritu movia incesantemente a su amigo, pero el otro solo agarraba mas la sábana.

- yugi…. YUGI!!!!!!!!!!- grito al ver la indeferencia.

Yugi se despertó de golpe y abrió en par sus  ojos violeta ,asustado por tal grito que le dio en su oreja .

- _/YAMI!!!!! No era necesario eso …./_

- _// lo siento pero según tu abuelo ahí abajo estas retrasado para el co..//_

- …LEGIO!!!!!! ME OLVIDE!!!!- con mucha rapidez se vistió lo mas rapido posible , aunque se habia olvidado de ponerse el par correcto de zapatos, y su cabello parecia una replica de una palmera hawaiiana en mitad de un huracan.

En el piso de abajo su abuelo lo vio con cara de " te estuve gritando y gracias a eso me duele la garganta"

- eh..- yugi trató de bajar el animo de su abuelo con una sonrisa mañanera de felicidad

lo que dio el efecto deseado, esa sonrisa NADIE podia resistirla .

-nos vemos abuelito!! Adios!!- le dijo adios con su mano y corrió hacia la calle.

-// _yugi!!!! No te muevas tanto, hay un ser aquí lo sabias?!//_

_-/ ups..*sonrisa*  pero es que si pierdo el autobus de seguro que llego a las 3 de la tarde!/_

_-//eso te pasa por no despertarte junto con Ra//_

_-/ no estoy loco como para despertarme a las 4.30 am , tengo vida!/_

_-// …//_

_-/ ups.. pequeño error , lo siento/_

_-// no te preocupes, ya me acostumbre al hecho de estar aquí.. oye eso no es , esa cosa blanca? Tu autobus?//_

- _/SI!!!/_

- AUTOBUS!!! PARÉ!!!!- grito con todas sus fuerzas y corrio hacia la puerta.

  Pagó al chofer y se sentó en el primer asiento que encontró….

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+·····

 esto estaba mal….

Ok MUY MAL….

Esta bien estaba   MUY INHUMANAMENTE MAL….

La mujer que estaba al frente de ella ,era nada mas y nada menos que su siempre extraña abuela Kate

La leyenda según todos , y la "abue" según yang.

La abuela extravagante, era todo menos anciana, su porte seguia siendo como el de antes y su cabello, muy originalmente cortado con tijeretazos, le daba un aspecto fiero si la veias a sus ojos naranja chillón

Pero en mente era alguien extremadamente terca

Un don de familia ….

- nos mudamos- dijo Kate con su mirada penetrante- a japón

- que?! No!! Kate estoy aquí perfectamente bien!

- No me importa.. tengo asuntos que atender y un simple problema de tus encargos no me lo impedirá.

- Pero… que demonios voy a hacer con los encargos? Ya solo me falta uno más y …

- Y nada, nos iremos mañana, hay gente que vino ayer a buscarte, y no eran exactamente los de siempre..

- …..

oh genial!! Tenia que ser que me mandaran a matar por 150 vez este año!!que acaso no se cansan!?!

La chica estaba en un dilema algo grande,primero estaba el trabajo, robar valiosas piezas y cartas no era exactamente el labor mas seguro del mercado, pero si el mas divertido, y por otro lado estaba ,pues, estaba su seguridad en peligro

 Y eso , señores, no era divertido ni para ella ni para su aibou.

 Despues de un minuto de profunda meditación decidio hacer lo mas correcto..

- esta bien Kate tu ganas.. pero si no encuentro nada y termino trabajando en una hamburgueseria con niños granosos y con olor a papas en el cabello , considerate muerta..

- tu sabes bien que nunca terminaras asi,ademas no tendras tiempo para eso, ya que tendras que ir al co..

- IR AL COLEGIO!?!?!?!!??!!?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - esa era la gota que derramo el vaso, clases?! CLASES!? NOO!!!!!!! El solo pensarlo ya le hacia estremecer desde sus adentros.

Considerando el hecho de que hace 5 años que no iba a clases, y que todas las materias la aprendió con su abuela, ya que nunca habia ido a clases, especialmente por que Kate se las habia afanado para enseñarle dos grados en un año.

Entonces como demonios pensaba Kate mandarla a una escuela si practicamente nunca existio regristo alguno de ella?!

Como si la mujer anciana la hubiera escuchado claramente le respondio

- pues sencillo, simplemente me entre al sistema de colegiatura de japón y creé un registro con las notas y con los datos

- hey! Yo te enseñe eso!

- Nunca enseñes nuevos trucos a un viejo perro, por que tal vez los utilize en contra tuya

- Una sola pregunta….que notas me pusiste?

- Uhm las que crei que te merecias….

Eso no era algo gratificante, de seguro que su abuela le puso una nota digna de un ladrillo

Bueno, al menos no era una genio…

- en ese caso pues, kate,a que hora nos vamos?- preguntó

- uhm, hoy a las 4 de la tarde,asi que tienes como unas 8 horas para solucionar tu existencia

8 horas solamente…

suficiente tiempo como para desaparecer del mapa.

 Despues de la pequeña charla con kate, decidio ir a solucionar su estado lo mas rapido posible.

-//_ Maat? Es verdad lo que dijo la abue? Nos largamos de este pais de franchutes?//-_pregunto su amiga ,yang.

-_/ *suspiro* si ,kate dijo que tenemos que despedirnos de los français hoy,asi que tenemos poco tiempo para desaparecer del registro francés/_

 -//_ouch,va a doler..//_

este día iba a ser laaaaaargo……

-+-+-+-+-+-+·····

-_// yugi… por que demonios tenemos que estar aquí?//- _el aibou del pequeño yugi no era exactamente una persona con paciencia en la sangre, estar toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en un asiento de colegio, no era la forma mas "divertida" de pasar el día.

-/ _yami, debemos estar aquí por que si.. ademas que no esta tan aburrido../- _yugi_ trato de animar a su aibou malhumorado, aunque con poco éxito._

-//_ si debe de ser "interesante"no?, estar sentado en un asiento con un viejo hablando de cosas que de seguro nunca utilizarán….debe de ser algo emocionante, no?//- _comentó yami en un tono sarcastico

_-/ siento sarcasmo por ahí/- dijo yugi sarcasticamente._

-//  _creo que soy mala influencia para ti,aibou//_

_-/ uhm… nah!/_

- SEÑOR MOTOU!!DEJE DE ESTAR EN LAS NUBES Y CONTESTE!- bramó el profesor de lenguas, el senil hombre habia estado hablandole por medio minuto, y yugi poco caso le habia dado.

- Eh.. si señor – respondio con un poco de sonrojo al ver que todo los ojos de la clase se posaban en el- cual era la pregunta?….

- como se dice en inglés " en la esquina de la call…

la puerta de la clase se abrio de repente, y de ella surgio el director del colegio, y pasó al frente de la pizarra.

- alumnos, mañana ,más probablemente, tendremos el sumo placer de recibir a una alumna proveniente de francia- paró un momento para dejar a los alumnos murmurar unos "ahhh…", despues de un momento de ruido, hizo una señal con su mano y prosiguio.

- Como en Francia ,el sistema de educacion es diferente, espero que le den las materias que ella necesite, y que tambien la hagan sentir como en casa, entendieron?

El curso en general respondio con  un " si director", el director se marchó despidiendose de los alumnos y la clase siguio adelante.

Tea se acerco a yugi y le dijo – oye yugi ,y como crees que es la nueva alumna?- susurro para que el profesor no la escuchara.

- no se tea, pero creo que debe de estar loca para venir a esta escuela- añadio joey, al escuchar el comentario de tea. 

-  ¬¬ le estaba preguntando a YUGI , joey- le dijo con enojo.

- Uy que delicada, ya hasta le duele un comentario mio- le dijo joey con lagrimas fingidas en sus ojos

-  ^^U chicos ya dejen de discutir que el profesor se va a dar cuenta- les dijo yugi con una gotita en la sien.

 Siempre se ponian a pelear por nada…

-//_ y entonces tienen una nueva persona en tu mausoleo no?// -_preguntó sin mucha importancia yami.

-_/ si *sonrisa* pero no creo que … OYE!!!! MAUSOLEO?!!? YAMII!!/- _fruncio el ceño  a la mencion del sobrenombre que le puso su aibou al colegio, era  aburrido pero no tanto.

-// _hahahahahaha!!!!* suspirando* que inocente a veces eres…//_

_-/ ¬¬ que ya! ¡yami!/_

-+-+-+-+-+-+····

 el apartamento estaba vacio en menos de lo que un francés hubiera dicho " baguette" kate era la ama y reina del orden y por eso la casa estaba limpia.

Aunque maat complicaba las cosas un poco, su temperamento era desordenado, lo que se podia ver en un segundo al entrar a su cuarto….

Desorden y caos eran las palabras que lo describian, miles de cartuchos ya gastados estaban desparramados por el piso y la ropa se mezclaba entre los cuchillos ensangrentados, unos cuantos animales se podian escuchar, lo que era raro ya que ella no tenia mascotas.

_-// O_o maat… tenemos gatos?//- le preguntó yang._

_-/ …no… ·_· /_

como sea el cuarto de la chica pelirroja era el desastre nuclear de chernobyl, solo que en version mini.

Eso complicaba el empacar las cosas…

Pero claro que no era complicado si tenias a tu yami al lado no?

Una sonrisa malvada se cruzo en su cara y llamó mentalmente a su amiga _-/ oooooh yaaaaang.!!!!! Tengo un regalito para ti!!!/_

 Su amiga salio del artefacto dorado y salto como una niña en una dulceria 

- _// que cosa es?^^//_

- _/ uhm solo te lo dare si me ayudas a ordenar / _

- _// ¬¬ no//_

- _/ oh vamos! Se buenita * ojitos de perro */_

- _//  no .. hagas los ojos de perro…. Muy TIERNO  debo RESISTIR ….  Uhhh, no puedo //_ - yang habia sido derrotada por 1250 vez por la mirada de perrito de su hikari loca.

Que acaso debia siempre que perder por esos ojos de cachorro?

Un "si" mandado a su mente por su hikari le respondio la pregunta.

Una nueva discusion iba a empezar pero el celular interrumpio.

Maat respondio y dijo el mismo dialogo de todos los dias 

- bonjour, floreria kali en que se le puede ayudar?

- quisiera una orden de flores –respondio una voz ronca y muy varonil.

- Bien,cual tipo de orden? El especial, o lo de siempre , o quisiera una orden diferente

- Especial.

- Bien – le hizo una señal a yang para que se acercara y le dio un boligrafo- y donde será? Y quien y cuanto?

- Japón, el campeón del reino de los duelistas,10 grandes, se lo entregarás a un hombre cuando te vuelva a ver.- cortó la llamada despues de decir eso.

Vaya! Un nuevo encargo y ni siquiera habia llegado a Japón ,significaba que tampoco tendria mucho tiempo para descansar….

Uhm…. Y justamente un secuestro…

Para maat los secuestros eran lo mas dificil de hacer, ya que dependia mucho del tiempo de reaccion de la victima, y aunque la muchacha no disfrutaba de hacer trabajos con humanos , era parte de estar en el bajo mundo.

Y la victima era nada mas y nada menos que el siempre popular yugi motou

A su lado , yang le recordo que ya eran las cuatro…..

_-//aibou ,vamonos,ya terminamos //_

_-/yang,tenemos un pequeño trabajo para cuando lleguemos/_

_-// si ya lo escuche, ahora vamonos y despidamonos de los franchutes//_

_-/ ok /_

la pelirroja agarro sus maletas y parte de su equipaje y con su mano dijo adios a la casa que fue suya durante 6 meses.

- au revoir…

**n/a:  my god! Al fin lo termine medio qu me inspire nup? *cara de angel* jejeje! Aaaaay dios! El calor esta peor!!!! X_x bueno pues no se que decirles! Asi! La escena de la pequeña lucha de yang con los hombres medio que me inspire por matrix ( asi qu imaginense los movimientos matrix ,ya que soy mala escribiendo escenas de accion -_- ) XP  y ahora qu tal si clickean ese hermoso botoncito de review y me dicen que piensan de esto?  Por fa!! Critiquenme necesito critica para poder dibujar!!! Pleaase!!! El qu haga el primer review le regalo aaa… esteee… a yugi y esteeee… aa.. yami!! ^___^  total como maat lo va a secuestrar.. pues tengo que aprovechar a la chica nup?**

Ok señores!nos vemosss!!!!!

***_***_**_***


	2. Capitulo 2

** Las Puertas De La Oscuridad**

**Autora:** Caila_C ( yeah actualmente estoy siguiendo esta cosa!!)

**N/a: ** ^^U eeks! Descubri  que ffnet no te deja poner ciertos signos por q los confunde con html y los 

Omite ( ¬¬ pero sí yo hago esto en Word! QU ACASO NO ENTIENDE!?!?!) T_T sorry si les causó problemas para entender el primer capi, pero lo voy a arreglar y posteare la versión arreglada.

Muchas gracias a: hentai girl  y a Ita Andehui ^^ me hicieron TAN FELIZ!!!!! ;_; QU EMOCION!!! LES GUSTO!! ;_; ( uy qu exagerada con todo y lagrimas de emocion ^^U)

Y yo qu pensé que no me iban a dar ni un review ( viva yo la "esperanza personificada!")

Bue aquí les dejo la guía pa qu lo entiendan mejor

// _de yami a hikari_//

/_de hikari a yami_/

"énfasis o sarcasmo"

bueno ahora sí a la historia!!! ( wooooohoooooo!!!!! XDD)

-+-+-+-+-+····

El avión había aterrizado finalmente, en la más envolvente oscuridad, maat se despertó con muy pocas ganas de levantarse, claro estaba que la chica se había olvidado del síndrome del cambio de horario, aunque el cambio no se sentía mucho ya que en las mañanas ella era considerada en coma.

Bueno si consideramos el hecho de que en las noches no dormía…

-  _// aibou,despierta!^^ ya llegamos!_!//- la voz de su yami la despertó de la tierra de morfeo.

-  / *bostezo* _quiero….dormir…./_

-  _// ¬¬ que ya llegamos! Que acaso vas a  dormir mas?!//_

-  _/ ya llegamos?… -_- /_

sin lugar a dudas la chica no era exactamente einstein cuando estaba dormida.

La abuela se había levantado del asiento y movió con fuerza a la muchacha 

- maat, es hora de irnos.-

- oook…- la chica abrió los ojos con rapidez y se dirigió a sacar las maletas del compartimento.

  Y se dirigio a las escaleras, esquivando a las personas que hablaban todo un popurri de lenguas,muchas de las cuales ella entendia.

Aunque Maat haya nacido en Egipto su lengua mas hablada era el japonés, no solo por que su madre era mitad japonesa sino por que los primeros años de su vida vivió en el país del sol naciente.

El olor del aire le traía recuerdos vagos, muy tenues y poco importantes pero recuerdos felices al final, parte de su mente empezó a vagar por los mares de sus pensamientos.

Aunque la otra parte se concentró en los recuerdos mas relevantes de su vida, su primer trabajo, la muerte de sus parientes, cuando conoció a yang, cuando mató a su primera persona…

 "¿maat estas segura que te gusta esta vida?" Eso le preguntó yang cuando descubrio el tipo de trabajo que hacia, era la misma pregunta que se hizo a los 8 años, una pregunta que siempre tenia la misma respuesta: tengo que hacerlo.

Maat siempre tuvo un conflicto con su vida, no solo por que es algo fuera de la ley sino por que un trabajo destruia familias y vidas por igual.

Aunque ya se habia acostumbrado a la vida cruel y obscura que vivia.

Sin darse cuenta , habian llegado a la puerta del aeropuerto, mientras kate buscaba al taxi que habia llamado , maat y yang conversaban en el vinculo de la mente.

- _// sabes aibou? Este lugar me agrada mas que francia,lo siento mas …//_

- _/ amigable?/_

- _// si, aunque no se por que siento que voy a tener problemas //_

- _/claro que vamos a tener problemas!! No has visto con quien estas ahora?/_

- _// si me habia olvidado que me encuentro con la maniatica suicida de maat//_

- _/ exacto! Te mereces una galleta por eso/_

- _// oye! ¬¬//_

- / *risas* _ademas que tenemos un trabajo esperandonos/_

- _// uhm.. tienes razon.. y como va a ser esta vez? Lo haremos al estilo " te mueves y te mato" o el siempre popular " secuestro a la carté"?//_

- _/ pues eso lo veremos../_

su yami siempre tiene que dar la preguntas mas originales cuando menos se lo espera?

_-// si//_

eso responde todo.

_-// oye la abue se nos va!!!!//_

_-/ QUE?!?!/_

- KATEEE!!!!! ESPÉRAME!!!! – corrió hasta el taxi y se sentó al lado de kate.

 Unos segundos mas y de seguro que tendria que ir caminando a casa

Y no estaba de humor para caminatas nocturnas.

Menos mal que la casa no necesitaba ningun tipo de arreglo, ya que solo pensaba en dormir y soñar otra vez….

Como si su abuela fuera telepata le dijo:

- ni creas que te vas a quedar a dormir durante los proximos tres meses, mañana tendrás que ir a clases asi que mas te vale que ordenes las cosas para mañana- le dijo de forma seca.

 Oh mierda…. Este iba a ser un dia MUUY largo…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+·····

este ha sido un dia MUY largo…

 despues de la pequeña pelea que tuvieron tea y joey, la clase entera se puso mas agitada de lo normal, el jaleo que la nueva alumna habia creado antes de su llegada habia sido muy comentado, hace siglos que no aparecian alumnos de intercambio o de transferencia.Bueno despues del fiasco de Battle City , muchas personas tuvieron miedo a venir a Domino City. 

Aunque despues de dos meses la gente volvio a venir normalmente.

Parte del dia estuvo centrado en la nueva alumna, aunque tambien hubieron rompimientos de enamorados, algunas peleas de joey con kaiba, de joey con tristan, de joey con el profesor de artes, con el profesor de musica y con el de historia…

_-// joey esta ultimamente muy violento no yugi?//_-le dijo yami con algo de preocupacion.

_-/ nah, solo esta algo alterado por que kaiba le dijo perro chihuahueño por enésima vez en el día/-_le respondio yugi con naturalidad.

_-// … en serio kaiba le dice eso?…//_

_-/.. pues si… pero solo lo dice por que no conoce a joey/_

_-//.. interesante como los mortales se pueden alterar con algo tan…//_

_-/ tonto?/_

_-// si, son muy graciosos de ver//_

_-/ yami… diciendo eso hasta te pareces a bakura../_

-// *gruñendo* _no me hagas acuerdo del roba tumbas…//_

yami era muy sensible cuando le mencionaban algo relacionado con el profanador de tumbas.

Lo que era algo muy gracioso para el espiritu de cabellos albos,ya que generalmente era su hobby molestar al milenario monarca.

Lo que nos lleva al hecho que sucedió en la tarde…

Durante el almuerzo,kaiba habia desafiado a yugi ,por 1580 vez consecutiva,una cosa habia que admirar en el hombre, su perseverancia.Yugi ( o mas bien yami) acepto el reto con una sonrisa de lado, y de muy buena gana empezo el duelo con kaiba…

Pero no se dio cuenta de que el chico albino habia dado un cambio de expresion drastica….

Y ahí empezo el problema.

Como cualquier duelo,empezaron conectando los Duel Disk (N/a: no me gustan los nombres en español ¬¬) y conectando los dispositivos de hologramas ( nu me acuerdo como se dicen ^^U) la pelea comenzó…

En si el duelo fue uno muy normal,kaiba habia sacado a su buey de batalla y yami lo contraataco con kuriboh,en fin un duelo de los normales y comunes,bueno no tan comunes,kaiba seguia con su obsesion de conseguir su titulo OTRA vez y yami solo lo derrotaba de forma humillante…

Si, definitivamente un duelo normal…

Hasta que los hologramas empezaron a desvanecerse, y no solo se desvanecieron sino que los dos aparatos de hologramas empezaron a chispear y sacar humo,ambos chicos confundidos se acercaron a los aparatos, pero de pronto

KABOOOOM!!!!-unos de los aparatos explotó ,dejando a ambos jovenes tirados en el suelo por el impacto, inmediatamente despues el otro aparato exploto dejando un olor a calcinado alrededor, joey inmediatamente ayudo a yami , que se encontraba tirado en el piso con la cara sucia de ceniza y con una expresion de asombro total.

Mientras que el joven CEO estaba sentado en el suelo, agarrandose la cabeza golpeada por el fuerte impacto y maldiciendo a la estupida maquina que decidio morir en el momento mas inoportuno.

Nadie se hubiera imaginado que el CEO iba a tener un lenguaje tan "colorido" cuando algo se destruia,especialmente por que su lenguaje deberia de ser censurado por su contenido ofensivo a las masas.

Ni tampoco nadie se hubiera imaginado que algo hecho por el grandioso seto kaiba iba a destruirse asi como asi …

Asi que este a sido un dia de sorpresas para los alumnos del colegio…

Pero ahí no termina todo, no, esto empezó a ponerse mas feo cuando joey reclamo a kaiba del por que de su fallo tecnico de sus Duel Disks…

En realidad "reclamar " no es la palabra exacta…..

- KAIBA IDIOTA!! TU ESTUPIDO INVENTO CASI NOS MANDA AL OTRO MUNDO!!!! – el rubio empezo a gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

Aunque el chico de ojos cobalto le importa un pepino la opinion del chico rubio, hoy dia no habia  sido un dia bueno, asi que dejo que la frustacion hablara..

Mala idea…

- CALLATE TU ESTUPIDO PERRO!!! NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIRME ALGO A MI!!

-  QUE DIJISTE?!?! –el rubio no estaba de buen humor tambien.

- LO QUE ESCUCHASTE ,PERRO CHIHUAHUEÑO!!! CALLATE!!

Y esa fue la chispa que encendio la polvora….

 Joey inmediatamente se abalanzó hacia kaiba, golpeando a tea y a tristan que trataban agarrarlo sin éxito y sin remordimiento golpeo a kaiba con todas sus fuerzas, pero kaiba no era tonto, pateo al agresor con fuerza suficiente como para hacer llorar a hulk…

Y de ahí lo demas es historia, el repartimiento de golpes ,patadas, puñetes, agarres, arañazos  de parte de tea para que pararan y unas que otras mordidas de desesperacion fueron el saldo de la pelea campal entre kaiba y joey….

Y tambien unos 45 dias de castigo  y varios dias mas de enfermeria para ambos.

Y claro todo eso fue gracias al siempre "popular" yami bakura,que habia puesto una bomba de plastico en ambos aparatos de hologramas.

 Yami sabia eso ya que cuando vio entre la gente que se habia aglomerado ahí para ver la pelea de cerca, yami bakura era la unica persona que se mataba de risa y rodaba en el piso como una hiena enajenada…

Yami se acerco a bakura, con una cara de enojo solo vistas en kaiba y en él..

Pero esa expresion solo hizo que yami bakura empezara a llorar de la risa, imaginense algo asi: un chico con el cabello mas raro que este mundo haya visto con la cara mas enojada que un ser humano pueda hacer, con todo su cuerpo medio chamuscado y con la cara negra con ceniza y con su cabello oliendo a quemado.

Algo MUY gracioso si no eras tu la persona que estuviera recubierta de carbon.

- BAKURA! QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE ESTA VEZ?!?!-bramó yami con todas sus fuerzas

- Yo?! Por que me dices que YO fui el causante de tu estupidez,"faraón"?-dijo bakura de pie 

despues de recuperar su compostura.

- que clase de persona enferma se reiria de una pelea eh?nadie mas que TU, roba tumbas- yami le contesto con acidez.

-  Uhm mas bien me rio de tu cara faraon, o acaso no sabias que el espejo ya se invento?- yami bakura volvio a reirse al ver la expresion de enojo del monarca.

- callate y dime que demonios les hiciste a los hologramas?! Contestame roba tumbas!

- Ya te explique que no les hize nada a esas malditas cosas de osiris! Ademas que kaiba lo merecia , o no faraon?- le pregunto con una sonrisa maquiavelica.

Uhm… tenia razon…. Maldito roba tumbas.

-*gruñendo*

- *chasqueando la lengua* gruñendo como un perro no te respondera mi pregunta,pero como veo que quieres sacar a flote tu verdadera identidad, no te lo prohibo .

- calla robatumbas que tu tambien no me respondiste lo que te pregunte, pero como veo que tu – le mando una mirada de desprecio a yami bakura y prosiguio- no serias lo suficientemente capaz e inteligente para hacer algo asi pues creo que mejor le pregunto a alguien con mas inteligencia…

yami bakura murmuro por un buen tiempo maldiciones en egipcio y miraba con odio intenso al joven faraon, el maldito ese sabia como hacerlo enojar, y como odiaba que justamente el estupido faraon fuera el unico que podia sacarlo de sus casillas.

- grrr… uhm bien te lo dire…

y eso fue el "pequeño" suceso de la tarde.

Definitivamente algo innovador para el siempre comun aburrimiento de todos los dias…

- // _oye aibou no se supone que deberias de dormir en estos momentos?//_

- _/ eh? Pero si solo son las….. O_O 2.30 am…/_

- _// me sorprende que no te hayas dormido en el cuaderno como la ultima vez//_

- _/¬¬ no me dormi solo descansaba mis parpados!/_

- _//" si claro" //_

- _/ yami!!!/_

el pequeño muchacho de ojos violetas se dispuso a entrar a su cama….

Un bostezo le indico que en realidad si que se le habia pasado la hora,ni cuenta se habia dado cuando el reloj toco las 12 de la noche hace dos horas atrás….

Mejor era descansar…mañana va a ser un dia algo agitado….

-_/ *bostezo* hasta mañana yami que duermas bien../_

_-// hasta mañana yugi..//_

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-·······

bien 

esto es HORRIBLE….

Son las 2.30 am y no puedo dormir gracias a que estoy en mitad de mi cuarto ordenando mis estupidos utiles de colegio….

Es injusto… yo nunca tuve que ir a clases antes y por que debo de hacerlo ahora?

La muchacha pelirroja se preguntaba esa misma interrogante cada 5 segundos,se encontraba en su ahora nuevo cuarto en su casa de Domino City, lo ironico es que ni siquiera esta sucio o desordenado, de hecho solo esta despierta por dos razones.

La primera por que kate le habia dicho que ordenara lo que deberia de ponerse desde mañana en adelante…

:_:: flashback::_:

- bien maat debes de ponerte .. esto- la mujer de ojos naranja le mostro un uniforme rosado con una falda azul….

 De ninguna manera se pondria ESO!

- AHHH NO!! ESO SI QUE NO! Kate!!! Es en serio!! De ninguna manera me pondre esa …. ESA cosa asquerosa… es horrible y muy "rosada"!!!

-  Pues tendras que hacerlo por que si no , no te dejaran pasar y creeme no querras estar conmigo durante todo el dia…-le dijo en un tono amenazante y nada bonito

- al menos me puedo poner otro? Uno mas …."azul"?! por favor?..

- uhm crei que eso pasaria por eso dije que me mandaran el uniforme de los hombres tambien , asi que decide…

Maat se cruzo de brazos y le miro fijamente a su abuela, si que se habia adelantado en todo…

:_:: fin del flashback:_::

-//_ asi que ahora tendras el trajecito rosa de frutilla no?//-_le pregunto yang sin mucha importancia.

-/_ claro que no!! Utilizare la falda de las mujeres,con la chaqueta de los hombres , de ninguna manera me pondre esa ….horrible y cursi chaqueta rosa.. no es mi estilo/_

_-// que acaso piensas ir desnuda  debajo de la chaqueta?//_

_-/ nah solo me pondre una camisa y ya! ^^ caso resuelto!/_

_-// menos mal yo tampoco me pondria esa cosa denigrante ¬¬//_

_-/ seh..per…/_

un ruido en la ventana la levanto de inmediato de su asiento, saco su arma de su cinturon y se puso en posicion…

de la ventana entro una cabeza conocida, con mas calma guardo el arma en su cinturon y espero a que la figura saltara en el cuarto.

La figura salto desde una distancia considerable y se mostro ante las luces,con cabello rubio casi albino y con ojos verde opaco la figura se sento en la cama sin mucha preocupacion de que encima de la misma hubiera cuchillos con sangre coagulada y armas de grueso calibre.

Maat de inmediato lo reconocio, era jin, un viejo amigo del negocio y compañero del alma,especialmente por que el era uno de los mejores , sin decir que era el mejor, hacker de todo el medio,el chico sin preambulos le dijo:

- hey ya llegaste tan rapido? Nunca crei que llegarias hoy mismo, me lo hubieras dicho

-  pues no habria nada de sorpresivo en decirtelo no? Ademas por que llegaste tan rapido? Generalmente te tomas unos buenos 4 meses para venir a mi hermosa casa.

- Pues los ancianos lo lograron… sera mañana,a las 3.30 pm 

- Que?!? O sea que al final lo lograron organizar?!

Desde hace años que toda la organización trato de conocerse en una especie de reunion extraordinaria, los ancianos,como generalmente se los llama a los hombres fuertes del medio,intentaron hacer eso desde hace 55 años pero siempre hubo problemas, generalmente del tipo legal,asi que la mayoria de las veces la reunion era truncada por policias o por la policia internacional, la gran mayoria de las personas eran conocidas en el registro policial de los paises importantes asi que esto era mil veces peor que ser encarcelado por solo robo agravado….

Lo raro es que justamente sea en japon, un pais con criminalidad casi nula…

 Jin la corto de sus pensamientos cuando dijo:

- si,y aunque no lo creas ellos nos lo estuvieron escondiendo durante dos años- con una sonrisa sarcastica empezo a jugar con la pistola en la cama. 

- los malditos esos..- la expresion de maat cambio de sorpresa a odio en unos segundos

- yo tambien dije lo mismo al saberlo, pero al fin lo lograron

- y quienes estaran?

- Uhm pues los de siempre, salvo algunas caras nuevas, tu sabes personas que recien se integraron al "lado oscuro de la fuerza"- dijo jin con una voz estilo darth vader y con la pistola dramaticamente agarrada como una espada

- Deja tu sarcasmo, yoda y dime en donde sera?- le dijo maat sacandole la arma en unos pocos segundos.

- Pues sera en la zona industrial de la ciudad, ahí casi nadie va asi que no levantaremos sospechas.

- Uhm.. parece que esta vez es en serio no?- la joven cazadora se sento en el marco de la ventana con una mano en su menton pensando…

- Si ,pero espero verte slash, no quisiera estar ahí con tanta gente traicionera.

- Uhm pero tengo un "pequeño" problema – murmurando le dijo- mañana empiezo clases…

-  QUE!??!?!- jin se levanto rapidamente de la cama  con cara de haber visto un fantasma.

- Baja el volumen de tu parlante, jin! Que kate esta en la sala..

- La leyenda!??!?! – los ojos del joven se iluminaron de una forma extraña- puedo ir a verla?

- No! Es muy cascarrabias cuando esta en la computadora,ademas que de seguro que sabe que tu estas aquí.- le dijo maat sin mucha importancia.

Aunque el chico estaba caminando alrededor de la habitacion con una expresion divertida y jugando con un cuchillo a modo de dardo, le daba poca importancia a la explicacion de la cazadora, ya que el estaba cabilando sobre el cambio brusco de su conversacion.

-  Vaya asi que tu TU! La chica intocable, la asesina de sangre fria, la mejor cazadora de reliquias que he visto, la gran Slash, esta siendo sometida por ..un colegio?!?!?- inmediatamente despues empezo a reirse como loco.

- Callate!!! Solo hago esto por que kate me amenazo con mi magnum y por que me dijo que tendria mas tiempo para dormir si iba-  la pelirroja  estaba enojada con el sarcasmo de su amigo.

- Te dejaste manipular por solo mas horas de sueño? Dios a veces eres patetica lo sabias?

- Shhh que te calles que ya me tengo que ir a dormir!

- Tan temprano? 

- Pues si! Mañana tengo un pequeño trabajo que hacer- la muchacha empezo a desvertirse en frente de su amigo ,el chico sin tapujos se quedo a verla de frente

- voltea la cara o si no ,no viviras para contar lo que has visto- le dijo con un tono escalofriante

- dios cada vez te pones mas normal- el chico volteo la mirada hacia la pared,era mejor hacerle caso ya que ella facilmente podia matarlo de unas 1500 formas diferentes – y bien me diras que es la presa ahora?

- Pues es "quien" no que, y es alguien muy solicitado.. adivina..- la muchacha siguio desvistiendose,siendo parcialmente observada por su acompañante.

- Uhm… el chico kaiba? por que a ese lo quieren hasta en salsa golf-pregunto duditativamente el hacker.

-  No , pero a ese no lo secuestraria,es muy pequeño y revoltoso y no seria algo bueno para mi salud mental.

- Uhm si es que tal cosa existe en ti

Dando caso omiso a la ultima palabra de su amigo, se vistio con su polera y su short, y se echo al lado de la cama 

- adivina! Vamos no es tan dificil!- le dijo con ojos de perro a medio patear.

-  ¬¬ no hagas eso! Uhm… alguien mas solicitado que el mocoso kaiba pues esta..- los ojos del joven hacker se abrieron en par como platos- bromeas no?

- No chico ,hablo en serio 

- Yugi motou.

- El mismo- una sonrisa maquiavelica cruzo la cara de la cazadora- ese es mi proxima victima.

 El muchacho parecia mas sorprendido con cada palabra que la pelirroja le mencionaba, y de un salto decidio dirigirse hacia la ventana.

Siendo bruscamente jalado hacia el cuarto otra vez  por su amiga que repentinamente cambio de feliz a feroz, al ver la reaccion de su acompañante..

Con una mirada fria le agarro el brazo con mucha fuerza.

- dime por que demonios reaccionaste asi?- su ceño estaba fruncido en pura frialdad.

El joven hacker solo cerro sus parpados,suspirando y dijo

- motou… no es alguien con quien meterse en estos momentos…muchos ancianos lo quieren vivo- aparto la mano de la chica suavemente- y no es buena idea capturarlo ahora,deberias de esperar mas tiempo…

 la chica dejo que su mirada se desviara hacia su, ahora, nueva mochila y vio a su amigo con una mirada maquiavelica.

Un plan se le habia salido de la nada…. Y era uno en el que no necesitaria mucho esfuerzo.

- sabes jin… se me ocurrio una idea muy genial, pero necesito saber si motou esta en colegio o ya salio de el?- pregunto mientras recogia su mochila.

El chico rubio la vio muy sorprendido, esa mujer debe de tener demasiado valor para querer secuestrar a alguien que es cotizado por los ancianos.

Con algo de miedo le contesto con un debil si

La pelirroja estaba mas que complacida al escuchar eso…

- bien jin … no lo secuestrare… por ahora pero mejor no te fies de mi

- uhm… mas te vale que no encuentre en la red un precio a tu cabeza en ebay o si no juro que sere el primero en comprarlo- dijo con un tono de voz que no admitia replicas.

- Ok ok! Calma! Todavia ni he actuado y ya me criticas!

- Uhm como sea! Te veo mañana, no faltes eh? Que tenemos nueva gente y siempre es bueno tenerte ahí- saltando del marco hacia el techo el chico rubio se despidio con un guiño.

A veces no sabia por que demonios confiaba en el…. Era un mal necesario.

-//_ si eso creo no aibou?//- _ yang le respondio sin mucha importancia.

-_/ tal vez yang.. recuerdame mañana de ir al gran aquelarre/_

_-// aquelarre? Que acaso habran brujas ahí?//_

_-/ mas de los crees yang, es mala idea juntarse tanta gente peligrosa y clinicamente insana en un solo lugar ya que eso../_

_-// haria que trataran de conquistar al mundo y que..//_

_-/ destruyan las clases PARA SIEMPRE!! SI VOY A IR!!!!!!!/_

-_// ¬¬ muy altruistas tus metas no maat?//_

_-/ugh calla y duermete! Que ya termine el martirio de ordenar los cuchillos y las pistolas, y esta vez NO hare que se queden en mitad del camino!/_

_-// el sueño te afecta, vamos a dormir ya..//_

_-/ ok/_

 maat se dirigio hacia su comoda cama y se acomodo en ella como un solo un gato gordo y fofo lo haria, con una ultima mirada hacia su ventana se durmio con placidez.

+-+-+-+-+-+-·····

**N/a:** Ok!! ^^ otro capi listo!! X_X me costo muelas!!!! No se como demonios le hize pa terminarlo en esta semana!!! Argh!!! No salio tan bien como esperaba , pero bue! Algo es algo no? ^^U ok y qu pasara con el conflicto bakura – yami? ( suena como el conflicto palestino- israeli  O_o)  y qu pasara con la*voz de ultratumba* REUNION DE HOMBRES MEGALOMANOS Y CLINICAMENTE INSANOS!!!!!!? ( creo qu deberia de hacer una organización con ese nombre XD) ay dios!!! Me duele la cabeza!! Creo que hacer tres dibujos y un fic en un dia es mala idea ;_; bue aquí los dejo que tengo qu seguir con la tarea (¬¬ maldito colegio ) bue nos vemos!!!!!

Sean buenos niños y clickeen ese belli boton de review please??  O si no tendran MI ARMA SECRETA MORTAL!!!!*sacando a yugi de la nada*  no se fien de el es MORTAL cuando hace esto …*yugi haciendo ojitos de perrito a medio patear*  @_@ ven lo que les digo?! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!! SUFRAN CON LOS OJOS DE CACHORRO!!!! XDDDDDDD

 NUS VEMOS!!!!!


	3. Capitulo 3

Las Puertas  De La Oscuridad 

****

**Autora:** Caila_C ( ^^U por qu creo qu en el cielo los Ángeles están cantando por este milagro?)

**N/a:** y bien señoras y señores!! Otro capi mas!! WOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! *coro angelical* ea!!! ES UN MILAGRO!!!! XDDD bue como sea.. pues ayer casi me da un julepe al ver qu ffnet me decía "story not found" y yo, como buena autora, empecé a matar a mi conexión, pero entre a mi login y la historia tampoco la encontraba, así qu decidí poner los mismos capítulos OTRA VEZ por eso es qu pareciera qu son 4 capi, eso lo remediare después oki? Bem! XD pues no les puedo decir nada sobre el capi así qu mejor los dejo con la referencia ^^ nus vemos en las notas de autora abajo!

// _de yami a hikari//_

_/ de hikari a yami/_

"énfasis o sarcasmo"

ok ahora A LA HISTORIAAAAA!!!!!!YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! XDDDDD

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

El trinar de las aves y el ruido de camiones saliendo muy temprano indicaban el comienzo de una nueva jornada, el sol se asomaba tímidamente en el este y sus rayos dorados apenas se vislumbraban en el cuarto de Maat.

La dueña del cuarto estaba profunda y pacíficamente dormida, uhm bueno en realidad estaba con la boca abierta y babeando, así que lo de pacifico no se aplica.

El cuarto seguía en penumbras y apenas se escuchaban los pájaros cantando, eso era algo bueno por que la chica, una vez en Francia, dio dos tiros a los pájaros de la vecina, haciendo que la pobre anciana, dueña de los pájaros se pusiera en un estado de histeria tal que tuvieron que llevarla a la clínica, y la causante de la matanza de las dos aves, no le importo mucho eso y volvió a dormir.

Definitivamente la chica adoraba las horas de sueño….

Ring 

_Ring _

Ring 

Una cabeza pelirroja salió debajo de las mantas y con una mano trato de callar al maldito despertador, pero su mano solo alcanzo un cuchillo que había dejado en la mesa de noche y lo tiro a modo de dardo hacia la puerta, pero el sonido seguía con su intermitente "ring ring"…

La chica se levanto de su cama con una expresión de odio intenso hacia el despertador y con otro cuchillo que dejo en la mesa de noche, traspaso el aparato como solo un carnicero lo haria, el sonido callo y varias chispas salieron del despertador, y la chica pelirroja sonrió como un gato satisfecho, y se dirigió al baño de su cuarto…

-//_ hey! Que le paso al despertador?//-_yang se despertó al escuchar las chispas 

-/_ tuvo un encuentro cercano con el cuchillo, y terminó su pequeña vida//-_le respondió.

-//_sabia que esa cosa no sobreviviría ni dos horas contigo//_

_-/ ¬¬ considerare que no escuche eso. /_

_-// mala.//_

 cuando salió de bañarse empezó a vestirse con su nuevo uniforme, que milagrosamente no termino con dos cuchilladas por azar del destino, mientras se secaba el cabello veía el kit de lentes de contacto en el escritorio con algo de indecisión…

Para cualquier persona normal tener un par de lentes de contacto de color era algo muy normal y cosa que no muy a menudo se hace ya que el ardor es, a veces, insoportable. Pero para Maat era algo que haría cambiar el destino de su vida, véanlo así: una persona con ojos cafes no es algo del otro mundo, pero una con ojos ambarinos definitivamente si es algo del otro mundo…

especialmente por que los ojos ámbar no es un color que se encuentre en las ópticas, y eso daría mas miradas no solicitadas…

yang salió del articulo dorado y se dirigió al lado de su aibou, con una mirada interrogante le pregunto:

-_// oye aibou y por que tenemos que ponernos esas cosas endemoniadas por seth eh?//_

_-/ por que estas bellezas harán que pasemos desapercibidas, además que no me gustara estar explicando él porque de estas joyitas/-_ dijo lo ultimo, señalando sus ojos.

-//_ahh.. ¬¬ igual odio esas horribles cosas//_

Finalmente se decidió por un par de lentes café oscuro, algo muy común y silvestre..

-//_ *cough* "aburrido"*cough*//_

_-/ no critiques y busca mi otro par de zapatos/_

_-// a su orden, mi generala! *risas*//_

Mientras yang buscaba el par de zapatos en el cuarto, maat se estaba vistiendo con su uniforme.

La sola palabra "uniforme" le hacia temblar de miedo, algo que ni siquiera 20 personas armadas hasta los dientes, pudieron hacer..

Con un ultimo botón abrochado, se miro inmediatamente al espejo, yang ,que pasaba por ahí, casi se cae de la risa al ver a su aibou con cara de estarla pasando mal y con el uniforme azul de colegio.

-_//*risas* te ves como las colegialas francesas solo te falta la boina!!!más risas*//_

_-/ CALLATEEE!!!!! Al menos YO tengo mejor puntería que una de ellas!!!/_

_-// uhm en realidad te falta el traje de marinera y así, si serás una colegiala *risas*//_

_-/ ARGHH! COMO SEA! VAMOS A COMER!!!/_

con esas ultimas palabras se dirigieron a la planta baja, mientras seguía hablando con yang en él vinculo mental…

Uhm ya tenia mucho sueño!!!! Que clase de horas inhumanas tienen que mandar a sus hijos al colegio!!! POR QUE!?!?!?

-//_ por que si fuera en la tarde de seguro que los alumnos nunca irían a tiempo no?//_

_-/ calla!!/_

la pequeña discusión matutina fue interrumpida por kate que, milagrosamente, estaba cocinando algo para comer…

con una cara de asombro, maat se acerco a su abuela y le toco la frente para ver si es que estaba con fiebre

- uhm… que raro ,no estas caliente- le dijo con asombro

-  y por que debo de estar enferma eh?- contesto su abuela con su tono de voz duro

- por que, por primera vez en la vida, estas cocinando?

-  Que acaso esta contra la ley?- su abuela le dijo mientras preparaba unos huevos.

- Nah! – contesto maat mientras se sentaba a tomar el café que estaba en la mesa.

La joven de cabellos rojos estaba mas que sorprendida, hace milenios que alguien cocinaba algo en la casa, generalmente ella cocinaba comida instantánea y compraba café en cantidades industriales, así que la cocina se mantenía impecable la mayoría de las veces….

_-/Parece que kate esta con la firme convicción de cambiar nuestra vida no?/_

_-// pues eso parece… ummm huele rico!!//_

El desayuno ya estaba listo y kate se sentó al frente de maat con un café negro en una mano y el periódico en la otra, de vez en cuando le decía a maat que se apurara ya que en el colegio le iban a indicar las aulas y su horario..

hasta que le dijo la pregunta más rara del mundo..

- Y esta vez tendrás amigos no?.

Que?!?! QUE?!?!  Eso era una pregunta estúpida claro que no!!!

Aunque muy profundamente ella quería tener amigos, bueno al menos que sean normales, que no sean hackers como jin o asesinos a sueldo como Hank..

Maat solo le contesto un ligero "tal vez" en realidad ni ella misma sabia que le deparaba el colegio para ella, bueno en parte sabia que le deparaba…

Tenia que ir a buscar a Yugi Motou para poder secuestrarlo,asi que iba a ser un trabajo algo arduo, ya que no sabia en que aula se encontraba..

Uhm mucho mejor! 

Después de comer el desayuno y de tomar otras dos tazas de café se dirigió a la puerta y se despidió de kate…

- ADIOS KATEE!!!! VOLVERE A LAS 12!!- le dijo rápido para que no se diera cuenta , pero no sabia que su abuela iba a ser tan rápida de agarrarle el cuello de la chaqueta y de tirarla hacia la casa.

-   Y por que a las 12 eh?- le dijo kate en un tono para nada lindo

- no te dije? Los ancianos lo lograron ^^ por eso tengo que ir allá a las 3- trato de decirle con el tono mas calmado y desinteresado que tenia.

-  Uhm….Bien pero ten cuidado y no quiero que después en el colegio te vean con siete pistolas- dijo kate mientras le limpiaba la chaqueta y se la arreglaba- no seria bueno para las personas traumatizarse contigo.

- Ok! Adiós!-maat se despidió con una sonrisa de lado y corrió hacia la calle.

 -+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

en la residencia motou el sol ya había salido con todo su esplendor y el joven duelista que habitaba ahí estaba pasando un mal rato….

Ok un  MUY MAL RATO

-AAAAAAAAAAH!!! TAREA!!!TAREA DONDE ESTA MI TAREA??!!?!?!.

El chico de cabellos tricolores, estaba destruyendo parte de su cuarto, siendo observado desde el borde de la cama por su yami, el muchacho había perdido la tarea que había dejado en el escritorio y ya se le hacia tarde para el colegio,él  tiraba cosas y hacia la replica de una guerra con toda la ropa que tiraba desde su closet solo para buscar la tarea que, inexplicablemente, desapareció de su escritorio.

Yami se hallaba sentado en su cama ,con una expresión de terror cada vez que escuchaba como su aibou, generalmente calmado e inocente, empezaba a maldecir a cada ser o cosa que se le cruzaba en su camino, eso era algo que no se veía todos los días.

Generalmente yugi era la persona mas inocente, demasiado para ser de su edad, y por eso rara vez se le veía enojado ,peor maldiciendo…

Pero ahora estaba insultando de tal manera que haria que un negro del bronx fuera un simple y patetico principiante…

Y despues decian que yami era el "oscuro"….

De un momento a otro el muchacho de ojos violetas salto de la alegria al encontrar su tarea..

- AQUÍ ESTA!!!! YEAAAAH!!!! Ahora vamonos yami que estamos tardeee!!!!!- despues de decir eso corrio hacia el primer piso como alma que lleva al ¿diablo?, nah en realidad como alma que lleva a un yami completamente enojado por el movimiento repentino

Despues de despedirse de su abuelo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja , y de paso sacandole rapidamente unas dos tostadas del plato de su abuelo, se dirigio a la parada donde se encontraba con sus amigos…

Un par de chicos y una chica lo estaban esperando y lo saludaron con una sonrisa , el chico rubio que estaba con un ojo morado , por el conflicto de ayer, empezo a hablar sobre la nueva chica…

-hey yug' como estas?-le dijo joey con una mega sonrisa en su rostro.

-y por que la felicidad eh joey?- le pregunto yugi con una sonrisa tambien.

-uhm.. por nada en especial – le contesto el rubio con algo de nerviosismo en su voz.

La chica de ojos azules lo miro de soslayo y le dijo en un tono sarcastico.

- de seguro que estas feliz por la alumna nueva no? ¬¬

Tristan corroboro la teoria de tea añadiendo 

- de seguro que el "gran" joey tratara de impresionarla no?

El susodicho empezo a enojarse y les dijo

- hey yo no soy asi!!! Tan solo estoy feliz por el hermoso dia no yug'?

- eh.. ^^U creo que ambos tienen razon, joey, durante todo el dia de ayer estuviste hablando mucho sobre eso…

- EH?!?! HASTA MI AMIGO DEL ALMA- un pequeño "oye" se escucho de parte de tristan y el rubio lo ignoro- M E CREE QUE SOY UN SIMPLE EXBICIONISTA?!?! – dijo eso limpiándose unas lagrimas falsas.

En ese momento tea interrumpió su drama con un golpe a su cabeza y yugi y tristan empezaron a reírse al ver la cara de joey al ver a tea.

-deja tu drama  y vamonos ya!! Que estamos tar…- fue abruptamente interrumpida por el rubio..

- …DE!!! VAMONOS QUE YO TENGO QUE VER A ESA BELLEZA PRIMERO!!!!-dijo eso agarrando a yugi de la mochila y corriendo como solo un atleta, o un reo en fuga, lo haría.

-PERO JOEY!!!….Se te olvido tu mochila….·_·- dijo la chica de ojos azules con una expresion perpleja.

El chico de cabello café tambien se encontraba con la misma cara, pero reacciono al ver a su amigo decir "belleza" sin lugar a dudas el no se iba a quedar de ultimo en ver a la nueva chica, y empezo a seguir a los dos muchachos gritando.

- HEY ESPERENME!!!!!!.

Tea seguia en el mismo lugar con la misma expresion,murmuro suspirando" HOMBRES!" y se dirigio hacia donde ellos iban a toda prisa.

El joven motou que, en estos momentos estaba siendo arrastrado por su siempre loco amigo a traves de las calles, se encontraba tratando de calmar al espiritu del rompecabezas del milenio….

Bueno de hecho tratando no era la palabra….

-// AIBOU!!! DEMONIOS ESTOY SINTIENDO QUE EL MUNDO SE MUEVE COMO EN UN TERREMOTO!!!!//- yami no estaba exactamente "feliz" por el brusco movimiento que la maraton de joey causaba.

-/_ yami no es un terremoto, tan solo es joey corriendo como loco …otra vez ^^U/_

_-//¬¬ mas le vale que pare ahora, o mañana no vera el amanecer//-_dijo yami en un tono muy amenazador.

_      -/ eh..jejeje^^U, oh vamos yami el tan solo esta emocionado!/_

_     -// … dile  a joey que se prepare para su muerte lenta y dolorosa..*sonrisa maligna*//_

_     -/ ¬¬ hey! No lo mataras! __*cough*yami bakura*cough*/_

_     -//HEY! Eso fue bajo,muy bajo yugi ¬¬//_

     -/_jajaja.. /-_ yugi se rio de yami al escucharlo decir eso.

De repente el mundo parecio pararse , en realidad, joey paro de repente al ver a un grupo de personas que se arremolinaban en mitad de la puerta de entrada en el colegio.

- hey por que tanta gente?- le pregunto yugi a joey con curiosidad.

-  No se, pero vere el por que  de eso- dijo eso dirigiendose hacia la multitud.

 Yugi vio como su amigo se perdia entre la multitud y como Tristan llegaba con la cara sudada y jadeando como si el aire del mundo se fuera a acabar, aunque viendolo jadear asi pareceria que el seria el culpable de acabar el aire respirable de la humanidad.

Con un ultimo jadeo , se incorporo lo mas que pudo…

- dios , cuando a joey le dicen que una chica hermosa vendra, el corre mas rapido que un cheetah- murmuro suspirando.

-  ^^U es muy entusiasta en cuanto asuntos de mujeres – corroboro yugi con una gota en la sien.

Tea llego de repente ,sudando y con la cara roja de cansancio, sosteniendo la mochila de joey en la mano derecha, con los ojos ensanchados como platos pregunto.

- que pasa ahí?- dijo tea mientras se secaba la cara con un pañuelo de su bolsillo.

- No sabemos- contestaron ambos al unisono.

Pararon de repente de hablar al ver a joey con cara de haber visto un fantasma, el chico rubio estaba mas palido que kaiba y eso era algo que nadie habia visto antes…

Antes que nadie pudiera preguntarle algo el solo dijo ..

- los tipos del aula "c" estan completamente noqueados…-trago un poco de saliva y prosiguio- parecen muertos… incluso tienen puñaladas….

Todos los oyentes jadearon al escuchar la ultima parte….

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

ay dios…..

tengo sueño….

Tengo MUCHO , MUCHO , MUUCHOO sueño….

El yami de la muchacha pelirroja empezo a enojarse al escuchar los muy monotonos pensamientos de su hikari, el pobre espiritu de 5 mil años estaba hasta la coronilla con las quejas de su aibou por el horario escolar….

Bueno pero hace solo algunos dias, la muchacha pelirroja estaba libre de horario…

Con un ultimo suspiro llego al lugar que seria su carcel personal en un buen tiempo, con una mirada al frontis principal del colegio vio a varias personas de su edad , conversando con otras personas….

Hace tiempo que no veia tanta gente joven en un solo lugar…

Incorporandose de la corrida maratonica que hizo desde la casa hasta el colegio que, gracias a todos los dioses, no era tan lejos de ahí , decidio ir a la oficina del director para que le indicaran todos los datos de su nueva  y empezada vida escolar…

-/_ heme aquí en este asqueroso lugar ¬¬/- _la pelirroja estaba con un tono aburrido

_-// no critiques tanto y entra! Que quiero ver como evoluciono la educacion…//- _dijo yang con emocion.__

_-/ "si claro" y yo soy la reina de inglaterra y tomare te con el rey de francia/_

-// en serio! La ultima vez que vi un colegio fue en la epoca de la revolucion de los franchutes//

-/O_o das miedo…mucho miedo/

maat empezo a llegar hacia la oficina,como pudo en realidad, tuvo que esquivar a 20 personas , patear a un grupo de porristas que parecian a punto de matarla, y pasando encima de unos 20 tipos que la veian como si el elixir de la vida estuviera en sus, ehem.. ya saben..

y asi fue la travesia hasta solo la oficina..

al llegar ahí fue recibida por la secretaria que muy amablemente le dijo que esperara un momento…

lo que los aprovecho hablando con yang…

-// y asi fue como evoluciono la educacion no?//

-/ pueesss, seh! Aunque me gustaria saber como es que sera.. las…clases….//- la chica empezo a temblar al escucharse a si misma decir eso.

-//que exagerada ¬¬.. hey ya nos estan llamando!!//

-/ uy.. ok aquí vamos!/

con un ultimo suspiro entro a la oficina rectangular y muy buen amoblada, aunque con poca iluminacion , detrás del escritorio extenso,se hallaba un hombre de 40 años o menos con ojos cansinos y con una expresion severa, aunque sus gestos eran amables y cordiales…

sin lugar a dudas, un japones hasta la medula….

- señorita rouge pase.. la estaba esperando-el hombre hizo un ademan con su mano hacia el asiento y Maat se sento en la pequeña silla .

con un suspiro prosiguio..

- bien como usted vera, no estamos acostumbrados a recibir a alumnos de otros paises, especialmente a mitad de año, pero con usted hemos hecho una excepcion-el hombre dijo mientras leia unos documentos en el escritorio- usted tiene unas notas excelentes y su calificacion es digna de una genio.

Maat casi se mata al escuchar eso, kate le habia puesto buenas notas!!! Que milagro!!,tratando de disimular el hecho de que estaba con los ojos del tamaño de dos platos, empezo a hablar con el director..

- muchas gracias "señog"- dijo con un acento frances falso.

Era mejor disimular que apenas podia hablar japones sin su acento "nativo" ya que eso haria que nadie sospechara nada..

-bien desde ahora su clase es el aula "1-B" y este es su horario- el director le entrego un papel- tambien ahí incluyen las clases extracurriculares,si es que lo desea…

-no por "ahoga" no "quiego" las clases "extracuggiculages"

- ahh muy bien, bien en ese caso bienvenida a Domino High School- el hombre extendio su mano  y ella la apretó con fuerza- el mejor alumno de su aula vendra a enseñarle el colegio y..

un "toc-toc" de la puerta, interrumpio al hombre, con un ligero "pase" la persona que toco la puerta entro con lentitud.

Un chico, de mas o menos 15 años, con cabellos albos y ojos chocolate,que daban la impresión de estar a punto de derretirse, contrastados con su piel casi de alabastro.

En pocas palabras un tipo con facciones casi angelicales….

en ese caso, boticelli no estaba tan loco,el tan solo tuvo que ver al muchacho que estaba enfrente suyo para crear a sus humanos angelicales e irreales….

Ehh, en realidad no TAN irreales…

El muchacho de ojos chocolate vio nervioso la oficina y murmuro un pequeño"perdon por el retraso" el chico parecia algo turbado al ver tanta oscuridad en un solo lugar…

El director tan solo le dijo en voz alta

- ahh señor Bakura, que bien que haya llegado, esta es su nueva compañera de curso, la señorita Francine Rouge- dijo eso señalando a maat que,internamente,estaba a punto de gritar como loca, como demonios se le ocurrio a kate llamarla ASI?!?!?! SE LAS PAGARAAA!!!!.

Con la calma y el autocontrol que tenia,le dijo al director.

- señor, hubo un "errog"en el documento, yo no soy francine, ella es mi "hegmana" gemela,yo soy Gaia, lo mismo nos paso cuando estuvimos en italia- le dijo eso con una mirada algo seria y una sonrisa.

-ahh bueno en ese caso tan solo tendremos que avisar de ese error a la embajada y nada mas,pero las notas son las mismas no?-pregunto el director con curiosidad.

-pues si ,son las mismas.

-ahh bien .. en ese caso el señor Bakura le mostrara las instalaciones.

-bien señor-ambos dijeron al unisono.

En menos de un segundo,salieron del lugar oscuro que era la oficina del director de la escuela y se dirigieron hacia el pasillo angosto y muy iluminado.

El chico albino,se veia algo nervioso y trató de disimular el hecho de que varias mujeres lo estaban viendo muy de reojo y algunas empezaban a silbar.

¿!?!

Pobre chico,parecia como si nunca antes le hubieran hecho eso…

Cuando logaron pasar el pasillo, sin decirse ninguna palabra,el chico albino se presento con una sonrisa algo nerviosa por el "pequeño" percance del pasillo…

-hola, me llamo Bakura Ryou, y lo siento por eso en el pasillo nunca me hubiera imaginado que harian eso- dijo con voz de que estaba diciendo la verdad.

-no te "pgeocupes" es algo "siempge" inesperado, yo me llamo Gaia Rouge, Francine es mi"hegmana" ella sigue en francia "pog" eso se "equivocagon"- dijo maat  tratando de calmarlo un poco.

Ryou se encontraba algo mas calmado al ver que no habia ninguna loca por ahí,silbando o diciendo cosas que harian sonrojar a Howard Stern (n/a: si no saben quien es.. pues despues se los explico ^^U).

Pero lo que paso segundos despues de presentarse, fue algo increible….

Un fulgor dorado resplandecio debajo de sus ropas y una figura circular flotaba en frente de los,ahora, aterrorizados ojos chocolate de Ryou,el muchacho no pudo ocultarlo especialmente por que el objeto parecia estarla señalando….

Con una mirada de completo asombro la muchacha solo pudo decir…

- ….es eso una joya mistica o estas feliz de verme?

El otro joven que , atonito ante la frase tan "ironica" de la pelirroja, no se dio cuenta cuando el objeto dejo el fulgor dorado y volvio a estar en la misma posicion escondida en sus ropas.

Y empezo a reirse como loco…. Siendo seguido despues por la creadora de la frase,que estaba a punto de caerse y rodar por el suelo como una hiena.

Despues de haberse reido , se encaminaron hacia el patio,que ironicamente estaba vacio,y el muchacho empezo a indicarle las cosas del colegio , que para la chica, eran algo que definitivamente nunca habia visto antes,quien se hubiera imaginado que la gente COMIA en estos lugares?!?!…

Todo un misterio de la naturaleza…

Cuando llegaron al tercer piso, el muchacho paro de repente al ver en el patio, a unos tipos gigantes ,siendo golpeados por un simple muchacho delgado y con porte de saber pelear como todo un maestro.

El joven albino casi grita al ver que los abusadores del aula "C" estaban siendo golpeados por un joven que debio haber sido igual que alto que el.

La pelirroja al ver la misma escena no se movio ni un centimetro tan solo sonrio disimuladamente e hizo una pequeña mueca.

Hasta que sonidos de balazos sonaron en el entorno solitario, la pelirroja como acto reflejo hizo que su nuevo amigo se tirara hacia el piso y si no hubiera sido por que Ryou estaba ahí asustado por los balazos,de seguro que ella hubiera sacado su arma, que estaba escondida en su manga derecha.

De ahí las cosas empeoraron…

Dos personas mas aparecieron,con el mismo uniforme escolar, y el mismo muchacho empezo a dar cuchilladas por todos lados,dejando a los dos boca abajo y con tajos realmente profundos,sangrando incesantemente como un rio de vino.

Como si nada hubiera pasado, el mismo joven que hace tan solo unos segundos estaba a punto de matar a 4 personas en un colegio, a plena luz del dia y en mitad del patio escolar,se encamino hacia las sombras y salto como un felino de la selva hacia la calle y se interno en las sombras de un callejon cercano.

La pelirroja se levanto del suelo y miro hacia abajo con algo de curiosidad,al ver la sangrienta escena abajo tan solo una pregunta se le cruzo por la mente…

Porque se le ocurrio a Hank tratar de matar a unos simples abusadores que practicamente son inocentes?, bueno inocentes comparados con ella.

-// maat….podria decirse que es un mal comienzo de clases no?//

-/…aha.. creo que hank me debe una pequeña explicacion…/

-//explicacion?!-replico yang con asombro-  lo que me faltaba, una ladrona pidiendole explicaciones a un asesino a sueldo.. despues que vendra eh? Una vaca pidiendo explicaciones al carnicero?!//

-/¬¬ el me debe muchas!! Hace siglos que no lo veo!/-explico maat a su yami.

Un pequeño suspiro le hizo volver al mundo real, Ryou empezo a levantarse, y ella le ofrecio una mano para ayudarlo..

- gracias..-dijo ryou mientras se desempolvaba su uniforme- que demonios fue eso?!?!

-  Ni idea… pero sera mejor que vayamos abajo para que no sospechen de nosotros..

Como si Maat tuviera algun poder para invocar a alumnos,los mismos llegaron en hordas de miles ,como si una pelea los atrayera de golpe,parecia que los demas que estaban en el colegio se mantuvieron adentro, por causa de los balazos, el ambiente olia a polvora y a sangre saliendo rapidamente de sus venas,dejando la tierra con un color carmesi oscuro….

Hasta que llegaron dos personas ,una de ellas estaban sudadas y la otra parecia haber sido arrastrada por todo el camino.

Una sonrisa algo maquiavelica se cruzo por su cara, y dijo mentalmente..

-/ ahí esta…. Joey Wheeler y Yugi Motou…./

-// ya era hora.. ya me estaba asustando de que no estaban viniendo…//

la pelirroja siguio hablando con el albino, mientras veia de reojo a la muchedumbre y al rubio que se acerco hacia el centro de la multitud….

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**N/a:** OTRO CAPI LISTO!!! Fiuu!! Al fin me tomo harto tempo ^^U jejejeje, ok ahora las explicaciones,maat jamás estudio en colegio por eso ella es algo ignorante en cosas de colegio, siempre fue educada por su abuela, enseñándole dos años cada año ( O_o imagínense ese sufrimiento!!! O_O POBREE CHICA!!! ;_;) y tiene dos amigos que pronto sabrán su función en este fic ^^ ok!  Muchas gracias a Ita Andehui por el review ( ;_; ME SIENTO TAN FELIZ BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Si quieres te mando uno de ellos solo dame tu mail y te lo mando xDDD por ser buenita y ponerme review ( me shento tan felishh!!!!! ^0^) si quieren mas capis , den más REVIEWS!!!jejeje si que soy ambiciosa xDDDD

Asi!! Los que no saben quien es Howard Stern, es un tipo de gringolandia qu es super pervertido y generalmente es un loco de atar, es un locutor de una radio y hace programas de tv super graciosos! Al mas puro estilo south park!!! (^^U ya se me quedo lo de south park)

Y Aquí tienen un pequeño regalo de parte MIA  * mostrando a un peluchito de yugi* ^^  KAWAIIIIIIIIII!!! *¬* si lo quieren tendrán que pasar por encima de MI CADAVER BWHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

Eeks ¡!! Dejen reviews y díganme si les gusto o que apesta igual que las alcantarillas neoyorquinas! ( dios estoy dejando qu me manden flames X_o ) háganlo!! Qu quiero mi musa de inspiración pa dibujar algo de yaoi XDDDDD

Y ahora niños apreten ese hermoso botoncito que dice review oki??

     *^^*


	4. Capitulo 4

Las Puertas De La Oscuridad 

****

**Autora:** Caila_C ( ^^ yeahhh!!! Lo segui!! Lo segui!!, no habia sido tan floja!)

**N/a: **^^ toy happy!!! ^o^al fin tengo mis bellas vacaciones de invierno y estoy sin casi nada de tarea XD SIII!!!! YAHOOOOOOOOO!!!! *ejem* bueno vamos a lo que venimos, muchisimas gracias a **Ita Andehui** , aahh!! Ita tu mail según el msn esta mas lleno que el deposito de objetos decomisados de la guerra de irak y  no te puedo mandar las imágenes U_U 

 Asi que tendras qu borrar algunas cosillas ¬¬ ( ahora se por que solamente utilizo yahoo) y un hermoso y gran agradecimiento pa **Amazona Verde** , qu ademas me encanta tu fic!! Oye actualizalo mas a menudo XD qu quiero saber que pasa che!!! Tb te digo que maat actua asi solo con sus allegados( asi qu la veras medio friona con los demas) y qu a mi tb me mato de la risa escribir esa parte de las hermanas gemelas ( XDDD ) y otro super hiper gigante gracias a **Randa** ^^ tu review me hizo levantar los animos XD  y te digo que la huron dormilon profesional ( qu ya ES una profesional en el area) no la veo como pareja de yugi,es que en realidad es alguien muy compleja y aunque parezca q la voy a poner con yugi puesh solo el tiempo y mi locura lo diran ^^ y en cuanto a yang puesh ella parece buena ( de hecho solo es buena con maat) en realidad ambas podrian decirse que tienen un carácter completamente loco,medio desquiciado XDD  y gracias!! ^//^ya me has puesto toa roja como la bufanda de gry!! XDDD

Bem  aquí esta la guia pa que lo entiendan mejor ^^

// _de yami a hikari_//

/_de hikari a yami_/

"enfasis o sarcasmo"

oigan una cosa les digo LA VERSION GRINGA APESTA!!!!!!! XP  es en serio!!! Jamas he visto tantas partes censuradas y modificadas en un anime en mi vida!!! DIOS LO DESTRUYERON POR COMPLETO!!!! ¬¬xXXXXX

ARGH!!! Alguien llame a intertrack o a alguien pa qu traduzca por fa!!!

Bue mejor me dejo de enojar y de planear un ataque(*risa maquiavelica*) hacia los estupidos de 4 kids y….

 VAMOS A LA  HISTORIA!!!!!! ^^

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Definitivamente las cosas no pudieron ir peor…

Bueno en realidad peor hubiera sido que el director se hubiera desvestido enfrente de todo el mundo y hubiera bailado can-can ,mientras los demas cantaban el himno frances…

-//_ ¬¬ mucho tiempo con los franchutes te hizo mal maat..//_

_-/… nah! En realidad eso vino por que estoy aburrida...Dios, pareciera que nunca hubieran visto sangre!!! Como si eso fuera algo anormal…/_

_-// maat, si consideramos que la mayoria de esta gente JAMAS vio un robo,seria algo tonto pensar que hayan visto un asesinato hecho a medias,especialmente cuando es en mitad de su colegio//_

_-/..buen argumento, pero igual pienso que eso no es nada! Yo he tenido heridas peores con la lata de paté yno me he shockeado por ello../_

su discusion con yang no duro mucho ya que,la razon de estar en ese especifico instante en ese colegio pasaba en frente de sus ojos…

Yugi Motou, en carne y hueso..

Vaya que tenia una expresion inocente de por si, maat jamas creyo haber visto a alguien con una mirada y porte tan inocente e ingenuo en una persona con casi su misma edad…

La estatura del muchacho le hacia dudar de la edad de el,fisicamente podria pasar por un niño de 12 a 13 años,aunque las apariencias engañan,en las fotos de los diarios aparecia el mismo muchacho pero con una expresion completamente diferente,como si pudiera cambiar su rostro a 180º en tan solo unos segundos,lo que le hacia dudar aun mas si es que el joven era quien parecia ser.

Pero algo le decia dentro suyo que el chico tenia tantos secretos como ella…

-//_ no..jamas tendria tantos como tu..//_

_-/ y por que? Yo siento que tal vez si…/_

_-//nunca te fies de las primeras impresiones,maat..son dudosas y muy confusas..//_

_-/ como tu lo digas oh, "gran buda"!!*_ risas*/

como por arte de magia el chico de ojos violetas desaparecio de su vista, dejandola viendo el vacio de la muchedumbre que seguia en el mismo lugar de hace un momento,el chico albino seguia al lado de ella, lo que era algo incomodo ya que estar al lado de una persona recien conocida y por tanto desconfiable, no era algo bonito para ella…

aunque habia que admitir que el festin que sus ojos se estaban dando era mas que agradable 

como si el albino pudiera leer mentes,se sonrojo un poco al ver a maat viendolo tan fijamente..

de pronto tres personas se acercaron a la multitud, eran el director y otras dos personas mas que parecian profesores, sigilosamente maat se alejo de ahí con el pretexto de que tenia que sacar unos documentos de la secretaria.

Ryou no le dio mucha importancia y  se dirigio hacia donde estaban los dos profesores, que parecian estar a punto de vomitar al ver la escena, mientras que el director hacia todo lo posible para que los alumnos se alejaran de ahí y que fueran a clases ya que la campana,que paso inadvertida,sono hace media hora y nadie se dio cuenta de eso…

La chica pelirroja se alejo del patio para ir hacia donde su amigo se habia marchado,el callejon que se encontraba ella era oscuro y frio,con sus sombras sordidas y humedas,nada agradable a la vista ni al olfato, el olor era putrefacto y misteriosamente nadie que pasaba de largo,lo notaba.

Ella dejo de darle importancia al olor y se interno aun mas en las sombras del callejon,tratando de buscar algun indicio del paradero de su amigo, generalmente ella no le daria mucha importancia a una simple matanza en mitad del dia,ya que mas de una vez que hizo algo parecido,pero esta vez era diferente…

Nunca antes habia visto que un asesino a sueldo intentara matar a unos simples abusadores de colegio,era algo estupido, ya que esos tipos eran simples insignificantes comparado con el mas estupido de los comerciantes del mercado negro…

Asi que la curiosidad le gano la partida a la pelirroja y por eso es que se encontraba en la sordida calleja.

-//_ y asi es como cada vez tu curiosidad le gana a la razon en una batalla campal,en la que la curiosidad le da un K.O a tu razon//_

_-/ ¬¬ recuerdame no dejarte ver mas luchas en la tele/_

_-//  mala!!!//_

 despues de estar como 5 minutos en ese lugar se resigno a volver a la carcel,o mas bien al colegio, total no habia nada interesante que ver y no podia hacer nada en tan poca iluminacion.

Con un salto de la valla volvio al terreno escolar, viendo de reojo a su alrededor para ver si es que alguien la vio…

Como si el destino quisiera hacerle una broma pesada,se choco con alguien e instintivamente dio una patada y un agarron de aikido ,que fueron bloqueados parcialmente…

Cuando vio hacia el piso,sus ojos se habian vuelto la copia exacta de dos platos soperos…

Mierda….

El chico que se encontraba en el piso y con una expresion de sorpresa mezclada con un enojo exorbitante en sus ojos cobalto, no era nada y nada menos que Seto Kaiba…

Maat estaba a punto de ayudarlo, pero el muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro movio su mano y rechazo el gesto de ella, se levanto con algo de dignidad y se limpio el traje con su mano.

Con algo de rencor por el hecho que el ojiazul habia rechazado su oferta, le dijo

-lo siento- suspiro un poco al ver que el otro la veia con enojo- no sabia quien era.

El ojiazul solo la vio con una mirada fria y respondio.

-proxima vez no cuentes con mi paciencia,no estoy de humor para pequeños ataques de parte de una desconocida y no pienso dejarlo asi la proxima vez.

-no habra proxima vez, ademas no sabia quien eras y de hecho no me importa, pero bien si tu no dices nada de lo que vistes yo tampoco dire nada sobre el hecho de que entraste por la valla de la cancha de basquetball-maat le respondio con sorna al muchacho orgulloso,era gracioso ver al ojiazul frunciendo su ceño en frustracion.

Seto Kaiba era conocido por su orgullo y por su genialidad con las maquinas, el estupido orgulloso tenia un don con lo metalico y ademas que,según algunas de las mujeres del medio, era muy atractivo y por ende una presa muy solicitada para hacer trabajos de diversa indole.

El solo pensamiento la hacia reir maniaticamente en su mente,dando razones a yang para decirle que se calle por que la risa la podia escuchar hasta en su cuarto de alma.

maat se mantuvo ahí  durante un momento,el ojiazul la seguia viendo con frialdad y con enojo al saber que la chica pelirroja habia descubierto de donde el habia entrado.

Con una mirada gelida le respondio

- bien ninguno de los dos dice nada,pero no creas que tendrás ese favor de mi cada vez  no te sientas privilegiada por ello-una especie de mueca se dibujo en su rostro y prosiguio- en realidad no se ni siquiera tu nombre, dime quien eres? Siempre es bueno saber a que personas debo evitar…

maat casi se mata de la risa al ver la imagen mental que yang le estaba mandando en su vinculo mental ,quien hubiera dicho que kaiba con traje de niña escolar iba a ser tan "adecuado" para el…

pero el ojiazul estaba enojado al ver que la pelirroja solo se reia en sus adentros..

- me estas escuchando extraña?- dijo kaiba con un tono de exasperacion- o acaso eres estupida para no comprender un mandato tan simple?.

Ok, el idiota se estaba pasando y eso no seria bonito si es que llegaba a las muy limitadas fronteras de paciencia de maat.

Con una sonrisa de lado le respondio.

- no es que no tenga capacidad para tu "mandato" – dijo eso con sarcasmo- sino que no me importa, solo un idiota le preguntaria eso a alguien que casi lo mata de un solo golpe, pero como veo que tu genialidad es tan solo una leyenda urbana – maat dejo de apoyarse en el arbol y se movio hacia kaiba y prosiguio -  me voy,no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

Kaiba tan solo se mantuvo ahí con su expresion incambiable ante las palabras de la desconocida, la muchacha parecia muy calmada ya que no se volvio un manojo de nervios al patear y poner en ridiculo al gran Seto Kaiba,ni tampoco lloro al escuchar su comentario acerca de su inteligencia, lo que sorprendio al muchacho ojiazul.

Con una ligera risa se dirigio hacia la pelirroja.

- entonces que haces con el uniforme eh? No creo que una turista vendria al colegio simplemente para "observar" el paisaje, ademas que no creo que alguien del extranjero hable japones sin un acento caracteristico.

La pelirroja se volteo al escuchar las palabras del muchacho orgulloso,era gracioso verlo desesperado por informacion,algo que el joven jamas logro sacarse de encima, su necesidad por saberlo todo.

Con una sonrisa de lado le respondio

- bien, si soy una alumna, y si actualmente hay gente extranjera que deja su acento de lado al hablar japones y si tanto quieres saber mi nombre pues pena, pregunta a la fuente- se alejo aun mas de el y murmuro "idiota" lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el lo escuche.

Seto Kaiba por primera vez en su vida ,dirigio su odio y podriamos decir admiracion y respeto a un ser que no era Yugi Motou…

El muchacho de cabellos castaños siguio su camino con un giro repentino de su gabardina y se dirigio hacia la puerta principal.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

el colegio jamas se habia visto tan desordenado y confuso….

Personas de todos los grados revoloteaban alrededor del lugar donde se produjo el frustado homicidio, o según el director,una pelea entre bandos..

Pero joey sabia de eso,  el habia estado antes junto con ellos,por eso yugi no se sorprendio al ver al rubio salir ,palido y temblando como una hoja, de la muchedumbre que se encontraba muy curiosa y sorprendida…

Mientras joey trataba de hablar con sus dos amigos, el muchacho de ojos violetas hablaba con yami, el espiritu tambien se sorprendio al ver la escena sangrienta….

-/_ tu que crees que haya pasado yami?/-_le pregunto yugi a yami con preocupacion

_-// no estoy seguro yugi, pero parece que tu llamada carcel ya no es segura..//- _yami le respondio con su ironia de siempre,aunque con un ligero matiz de preocupacion

_-/¬¬ ya,yami!/-_ yugi mentalmente le saco la lengua a yami, el oscuro tan solo pudo dar una sonrisa de lado muy burlona, pero su expresion cambio de repente…

_-// lo que me preocupa aibou es que tu seas tambien una victima de los que les hicieron eso…//_- el chico mas alto le dijo a su aibou con un tono serio.

_-/ a mi mas bien me preocupa ellos, nadie deberia de tener un destino tan cruel,por muy malos o crueles que ellos hayan sido../-_yugi le respondio con una cara de tristeza total,el oscuro tan solo vio como su aibou puede llegar a ser tan altruista por personas que le provocaron tristezas y dolores…

pero claro que el chico de ojos violetas era alguien demasiado bueno para este mundo..

yami sorprendido con la respuesta de su aibou le dijo_-//pero si ellos fueron los responsables de tus penas por mucho tiempo,yugi, no crees que se lo merecian?//- _yugi tan solo lo vio como si eso fuera algo que jamas alguien haria.

_-/no,jamas/- _yugi dio un suspiro y dijo en tono mas serio y seguro-/_seria muy cruel de mi parte pensar en eso../_

parte del alumnado del colegio,correccion TODO el alumnado, pensaban todo lo contrario…

muchas de las personas que se encontraban cuchicheando alrededor,decian que se lo merecian,que la muerte para esas personas era algo que se lo merecian, todos no exactamente les agradaba la idea de tener a esos pandilleros como compañeros y usuales abusadores…

asi que tal vez la unica persona que sentia pena por ellos, era yugi….

En lo lejos de la multitud se veia a un muchacho de cabellos albos tratando de hablar con los profesores , que separaban a los alumnos de la escena, ambos se veian algo enfermos y con una expresion de espanto, mientras que el albino solo trataba de hablarles,aparentemente no tuvo éxito en su reto.

Yugi decidio ir hacia donde Ryou, comunico su decision a sus amigos y corrio hacia donde estaba Ryou Bakura…

El albino se volteo al escuchar su nombre, vio a lo lejos a yugi y le saludo con la mano…

El muchacho mas pequeño paro de repente…

- oye Ryou,que ha pasado? Que dijeron los profesores?- pregunto el chico de cabellos tricolores con curiosidad.

- Eso  trato de averiguar- Ryou paro al escuchar unos ligeros quejidos de dolor- pero parece que estan vivos, los profesores estan mas preocupados por mantenernos en el colegio que en nada mas…

Unas sirenas de varias ambulancias los sacaron de su enfrascada conversacion, paramedicos vestidos completamente de blanco se abrian paso a traves de la multitud,los dos profesores fueron inmediatamente hacia la ambulancia y dieron los datos necesarios…

Como si a un niño le hubieran robado su dulce, los alumnos mostraron caras de frustacion al ver que la cosa mas interesante de su dia, se estaba yendo lentamente en camillas blancas,dando un contraste macabro a las caras palidas y llenas de sangre coagulada de las victimas…

La sola imagen hacia que los pelos de la nuca de yugi se erizaran con horror.

De pronto joey se acerco hacia ellos,con la misma expresion blanquecina y enferma en su rostro, pero un poco mas calmado, al menos ya no temblaba como hoja.

Con una pequeña sonrisa les dijo

- hey chicos, estuve escuchando la conversacion de los paramedicos, y dicen que no es un estado grave tan solo son heridas superficiales y no tan cortantes como pensaban- el rubio dio un suspiro de alivio

ambos muchachos dieron un suspiro de alivio, hasta que los demas amigos llegaron corriendo..

la chica de ojos azules saludo a ryou con una sonrisa grande, mientras que el otro joven lo saludo tambien..

pero fueron abruptamente interrumpidos con la aparicion de una tercer persona….

- pero miren quien esta aquí eh? El cachorro y su grupo de tontos… que patetica escena…-la inconfundible voz de Seto Kaiba hizo que el rubio tomara una posicion amenazante…

solo siendo agarrado por yugi ,que trataba de calmarlo,sin lugar a dudas sin éxito…

el rubio empezo a gruñir al ver que kaiba estaba insultando a sus amigos…

algun dia ese idiota se las pagara…

- mira Kaiba no estoy de humor para estupideces.. por que no tan solo te largas y haces un favor a la humanidad eh?- indico joey con una mirada despectiva hacia el susodicho

Un "si" de parte de tea y tristan se escucho, mientras que ryou y Yugi se mantenian a la raya  de la situacion, sabian que si joey se enojaba mas de la cuenta, esto terminaria con una batalla entre la enfermera y esos dos, ya que siempre despues de matarse,siempre querian darse mas daño mutuo…

Si que era una relacion reciproca de odio….

Ryou se veia nervioso, parecia que estaba buscando a alguien entre la multitud,sus ojos se movian sin cesar entre la muchedumbre…

- oye ryou a quien buscas?..- le pregunto yugi cuando lo vio mas desesperado.

- Busco a la nueva alumna, ella estaba conmigo pero dijo que se iba a ir a recoger unos archivos y todavia no vuelve..- solto un suspiro de nerviosismo y prosiguio- espero que no se halla escapado.. parecia buena persona…

- No te preocupes – le mando una sonrisa alentadora- aparecera ya veras.. pero creo que primero debemos parar a esos dos … me preocupa joey, esta muy exhaltado ultimamente…

Ryou  tambien concordo con yugi, era verdad que el rubio estaba muy exhaltado, cada cosa que alguien le decia inmediatamente la respondia, sea que sea o profesor o alumno, el rubio parecia como dispuesto a golpear a cada persona que le dijera algo no agradable….

Lo bueno es que el no se comportaba asi con sus amigos, bueno excepto tristan por que siempre peleaba con el, pero se comportaba como siempre con yugi y los demas…

Pero justamente joey estaba empezando a enojarse con kaiba por 1850 vez en lo que va del año escolar…

Y lo mismo se podia observar del chico de cabellos castaños, aunque kaiba es el maestro de las mascaras de frialdad y de esa expresion de no-me-importa-lo-que-tu-hagas, esta vez estaba enojado, ya que no veia hacia joey, sino veia como hacia la nada, con la misma expresion que deberia de ser un marca registrada.

- Joey!! No vale la pena que te enojes!- trato de decirle yugi a su amigo encolerizado pero el otro tan solo estaba viendo fijamente al agresor..

- yugi, lo siento, pero este idiota bueno para solamente amargar la vida de los demas,los insulto a ustedes! Esto no se quedara asi…-  el rubio esta mas que determinado a matar al ojiazul, y cuando a Joey Wheleer se le prendia su determinacion LO hacia a pesar de las dificultades, o en este caso, de las detenciones milenarias..

kaiba tan solo se mantuvo ahí, con una sonrisa maquiavelica dibujada en su rostro,queria ver como es que reaccionaba el cachorro,reaccionaba siempre con violencia ya que su capacidad solo le daba para eso, realmente patetico,según el CEO, pero el cachorro haria lo que sea para defender a sus amigos…

y eso no le seria agradable para el ,ya que la patada y la caida que le dio la maldita chica , habia sido fuerte, MUY fuerte, y le seguia doliendo su espalda y su costillas…

como un modo de encolarizar mas al rubio el dijo con una voz extrañamente melosa, muy parecida a la de pegasus cuando estaba hablandole en el duelo..

- parece que el chihuahueño no puede hacer nada sin sus tontos amigos, realmente triste no? Solo puede moverse con el comando de su amo yugi- una risa ,extrañamente parecida a la de pegasus, solto el ojiazul..

eso hizo que el rubio explotara como una bomba….

 Se zafo de las manos de yugi y de los demas,ya que despues de haber escuchado lo que dijo kaiba, agarraron todos a joey , para que justamente no se escapara a matar definitivamente al CEO.

- ESTO FUE SUFICIENTE KAIBA!!!AHORA SI ME LAS PAGARAS!!!- el rubio se abalanzo hacia el ojiazul con fuerza suficiente como para destruir una pared y de paso matar a cualquier ser que pasara.

Los demas trataban de que joey parara, pero el tan solo podia escuchar la voz de su enojo, alentandole a matar a kaiba,mientras que el ojiazul le daba una buena batalla, ambos empezaron a golpearse, mientras que un parte del publico empezo a ver la pelea y algunos ya estaban dando apuestas.

Aunque generalmente a kaiba nunca le gusta empezar la pelea, ya que esto seria una mala imagen para el CEO, igualmente la seguia, ademas que otra vez su frustacion de poder hacer nada a esa tipa que lo humillo, aunque privadamente, igual lo humillo, y JAMAS se humilla a un kaiba…

 Por que consecuencias catastroficas y apocalipticas sucederian…..

Unos segundos despues aparecieron algunos profesores y pararon la pelea, y obligaron a los alumnos a irse a clases,yugi insistio al profesor para que se quedara a ver a joey pero el rubio tan solo le dijo " no te preocupes yo estare bien, ve a clases amigo"..

Yugi suspiro mientras caminaba en los pasillos ahora desiertos del colegio, nunca antes habia visto a joey tan enojado con kaiba, habitualmente se enojaba por lo de cachorro o por lo de sus habilidades de duelo, pero esta vez parecia que kaiba se habia extralimitado un poco…

-// _aibou…estas bien?//-_pregunto yami con preocupacion.

-/_no te preocupes yami… tan solo estoy pensando…/-_le dijo yugi con tranquilidad

_-//uhm..hey este es tu curso!!!//_- le grito yami cuando el se paso de largo la puerta

_-/ AY!.. estoy muy despistado ultimamente.. -_- /-_yugi abrio la puerta tranquilamente.

Muchas personas lo vieron como si hubiera interrumpido algo importante, las miradas sobre el estaban siendo incomodas y con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas murmuro un "lo siento por llegar tarde",y se dirigio hacia su asiento con un poco de nerviosismo al seguir sintiendo las miradas reprobatorias…

Recien cuando se sento pudo ver el porque de sus compañeros estaban enojados al interrumpir la clase…

Una muchacha muy alta, casi tan alta como kaiba estaba al frente de la clase,la chica estaba vestida con el uniforme del colegio, pero no el de las mujeres mas bien parecia una combinacion de ambos…

Ella tenia un peinado muy extraño, no tan extraño como el de el,pero inusual en una mujer..

Su cabello rojo como el fuego parecia que una mitad fue cortado con tijeretadas mientras que la otra parte era mas como un peinado corto que iba descendiendo hasta su cara, pero igual parecia como cortado sin importancia, y llevaba una coleta muy larga en la base de su cuello ,que llegaba casi al suelo…

Podria decirse que su aspecto parecia fiero ya que tenia una expresion muy parecida a la de yami cuando estaba en mitad de un duelo, pero en vez de los ojos violetas, tenia ojos cafes que misteriosamente parecian de un color miel muy claro.

Con una especie de sonrisa de lado saludo al curso, mientras que algunos hombres ya estaban viendo algunas cosas "mas" de ella…

El profesor se aclaro la garganta para que los murmullos cesaran y prosiguio…

-bien alumnos,ella es la señorita Francine Rouge..- fue interrumpido por la muchacha que le dijo en un acento frances…

- "pgofesog" ese no es mi "nombge" francine es el de mi "hegmana" , yo me llamo gaia rouge..- le explico con algo de dificultad al hablar.

El profesor siguio explicando…

- uhm bien señorita rouge, como ella explico se llama Gaia Rouge, es una alumna del liceo de señoritas de francia,asi que espero que la reciban como si estuviera en casa,si necesita alguna tarea o algun texto por favor no duden en ayudarla bien alumnos?- un "si" general del curso respondio la pregunta…

- señorita rouge se puede sentar atrás de…- varios hombres hacian señas para que el profesor viera que habia asientos libres atrás de ellos, incluso algunos decian que se vaya la persona que estaba atrás de ellos para que ella se sentara ahí, pero el profesor vio un punto estrategico detrás de yugi…- uhm vaya detrás de Motou.

Varios hombres vieron a yugi con cara de matarlo o de hacerle algo realmente malo, el tan solo se puso nervioso pero de repente yami tomo posesion de su cuerpo y les mando una mirada caracteristica de el…

La chica se encamino hacia el, y se sento con gracia en el asiento..

El profesor saco la tiza y empezo a escribir las paginas que debian de leer…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**N/a:** ufa! Que feo me salio!!! Creo qu es el mas pequeño que hize ¬¬ argh!!! Tuve q editarlo como 4 veces para que suene bien y no monotono!!!! X_X ughhh!!!!!! , bue! Q mas puedo hacer ;_; ya me salio mal!!! Uhm… ok en el proximo capitulo ( ya me suena a anime) pues mucho mas tareas a los estudiantes ( si qu soy MALA con ellos no?) y sorpresas inesperadas!!! 

Jejeje ^^U y qu habra pasado con kaiba y joey?? ( cuanto apuestan a qu se mataron en la enfermeria eh?) XDDDDD

Bueeeeeeeee!!!!! Nus vemos!!!

Please review!!!!^^U aunque este capi apeste… ¬¬ 

|

|

|

|

¯


End file.
